danceacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Christian Reed
Christian Reed is a student at the National Academy of Dance who was accepted under bail conditions. After graduating from the Academy three years later, he went on to be a teacher at the Samuel Lieberman Memorial Studio. Personality Christian is straightforward and impulsive. Before getting to know him, Christian tends to come off as cold and rebellious. He prioritizes fun over work and enjoys teasing his friends. When he knows what he wants, Christian will always push himself to try and achieve it. Many instances throughout the series prove that Christian gets jealous easily. His wardrobe is rather dark. He can typically be seen wearing a dark t-shirt and some shorts. Character History Season 1 Christian auditioned for the Academy in the very first episode because his mom was a dancer. A few episodes in, Christian was caught committing a crime, and his lawyer and the Academy's principal both agreed that if Christian could prove his dedication to becoming a dancer, then the court would let him go free. Initially, Christian is cold towards everybody. He steals Ethan's wallet after meeting Ethan for the first time, he makes fun of Tara's quirks and lack of relationship experience, and he refuses to become Sammy's "mate." However, after opening up to Tara, spending more time with Sammy, and befriending Kat and Ethan, he becomes a good friend to the majority of the rest of the main cast. Later in the season, he falls for Tara. Tara initially rejects his advances, but the two later get together but break up soon thereafter. After the year ends, Christian stays with Tara's family over the holiday. Season 2 Christian enters the new year as Tara's boyfriend. The two grow closer and stronger as a couple; however, Tara interferes with Christian's personal life by seeking out his father, so Christian breaks up with her. Shortly afterwards, Christian attempts to get back together with Tara, but she rejects him. Christian reveals that he's had feelings for Kat for a long time and makes a move on her, and the two get together. However, when Tara returns to the Academy after leaving to recover from her broken back, Christian realizes that he still loves her. Kat recognizes this and breaks up with him. Christian attempts to pursue Tara once more, but Sammy's death intervenes. At the end of the season, Tara invites Christian to stay at the farm again for the holiday. He tries to reveal his feelings for Tara, to which she responds that things feel more right with him than Ben, her current boyfriend. Christian decides to spend the summer with his dad, telling Tara that he'll be back for third year. Season 3 It is a few weeks into the school year and Christian still hasn't returned. Everybody has been calling and texting him, but he hasn't been responding. He's still with his dad, spending each day with a bunch of blowouts. Tara locates and visits him, attempting to persuade him to come back to the Academy. He steals his dad's motorcycle and rides back to the Academy, but he has lost his passion for dance, so Abigail takes him to an event where he's forced to dance and regain his passion. He is still cold towards almost everybody else, blowing up at Tara nearly every time she attempts to talk to him. The third-year tour's performance is "Romeo and Juliet," and he's cast as The Nurse but is understudying Romeo. During the tour, he races Ben in a nude race, competing for the role of Romeo. After getting the role, he visits Tara, who is crying because she wants to move on from Christian but hasn't been able to. Christian spends the night, but attempts to push her away again by claiming that nothing happened between them. Tara breaks up with Ben, and Christian competes in a hip-hop competition. He realizes that he needs to get his priorities in check and decides that he wants to get into the Company and he also wants to be with Tara. He goes out with Tara and the two decide to be together, but they find it hard to talk to one another. Although they break off the relationship, Christian reveals that he doesn't think he could ever love anyone the way he loves Tara. Ultimately, Christian scores a contract with the Company, but after the Samuel Lieberman Memorial Studio is created, he decides to teach there rather than accept the Company's offer. Eight months afterwards, the studio opens officially, and Christian vows to support Tara after she has once again broken her back. The Movie Christian is first seen teaching students at the Samuel Lieberman Memorial Studio. He is dating Tara, and he asks her to move in with him. However, Tara's back has now healed and she wants to pursue making it into the Company. Christian helps her regain her strength and technique, but when she is unable to make it into the Company, Tara decides to travel to America to pursue other dancing opportunities, causing Christian to become very upset. Once Tara is in America, the two video chat and talk often, but after a while, Christian begins ignoring Tara's calls. She's able to get through to him eventually, where he breaks up with her. Tara kisses Ben in America, which helps her to realize that she's meant to be with Christian, so she continues to call Christian every once in a while to update him on her situation. He picks up one day, and Tara tells him that she misses him, to which he disregards. After Ben is injured and Tara gives up her place at the Company, she calls Christian to tell him that she no longer dreams about becoming a member of the Company, but he calls her to tell her that he's in New York. The two find each other and Christian expresses regret for breaking up with her. They kiss and get back together. Christian supports Tara as she becomes a choreographer, and eventually, the two find themselves back in Australia as a couple again, rehearsing Tara's choreography at the Samuel Lieberman Memorial Studio. Relationships Tara Webster Tara and Christian first met in the boy's changing rooms, where he was amused to see Tara getting undressed in the wrong changing area. Christian later spots her at a party and nicknames her "Training Bra", referring to their first encounter. A few weeks later in class, Christian and Tara are paired together in Pas de Deux and forced to take part in a trust exercise: a game of 20 questions. Tara reluctantly attempts to ask Christian questions but gives up when he teases her about having never being kissed, mockingly offering to kiss her. Later, Tara is nearly assaulted by two boys, but Christian comes to her rescue. They slowly become friends, with Christian even offering her advice on her relationship troubles. During holiday break, Tara calls Ethan when she's abandoned at a party Kat took her to, and Ethan calls Christian. Christian picks her up from the party and they go to a nearby park and talk for a long time. When they're about to leave, his escalating feelings overcome him and he tries to kiss her. Tara stops him due to her still being devoted to Ethan, yet she later kisses him after a moment in which they're both caught up in. The German exchange student, Petra, catches this on camera, and photos of the kiss are posted all around the school. These events prompts Christian to admit his feelings for her, but Tara says she only sees him as a friend. Afterwards, Tara begins to exhibit jealousy over the girls fawning over Christian. Later, the two go to the beach together, and he kisses her, leading to the pair starting a relationship. They later break up, due to Christian's jealousy over Ethan when Tara only tells Ethan about her injury and not Christian. While things are complicated between the two, Tara still stands by him, especially during his trial and even invites him to stay with her at the farm during the holiday break. They rekindle their romance in the beginning of season 2 while Christian stays at Tara's farm for the Christmas holiday. Tara realizes that she has fallen back in love with Christian, and she is ecstatic that he feels the same way. They are extremely happy as a couple, following their pact to not let anything get in between them. At a dance showcase, they say their first "I love you"s. After Miss Raine accidentally catches the pair kissing on camera, she expresses her feelings about Tara and Christian needing to focus on their ballet more, which leads to Tara putting their relationship on 'pause'. Thinking that means she wants to break up with him, Christian turns a cold shoulder towards her. Tara later explains that she doesn't want to break up with him. Tara and Christian make up, but Tara feels that Christian deserves someone to look out for him, so she sets out to find Christian's dad. After she reveals this to him, Christian gets upset at Tara and explodes at her. He's angry because he thinks she's trying to change him, so he cuts the relationship short. When they meet at a nightclub later on, he tries to get back with Tara, but she denies him, making sure he knows that he hurt her and can't just expect to move forward. Broken, he kisses Kat in a moment of weakness. Tara discovers a bubbling relationship between Kat and Christian over a walkie talkie, where Christian tells Kat that he's liked her for a very long time. This leads to Tara thinking that he liked Kat when he was dating Tara and was just waiting to break up with her, so when she leaves the school due to her back injury, she ignores all of his calls. Tara eventually gives Kat her blessing to go out with Christian. Kat and Tara make up, but Kat breaks up with Christian when she realizes that he is still in love with Tara. With the thought that Tara may leave the Academy due to the Prix, Christian decides to tell Tara how he feels, he is unable to due to the death of Sammy. By the Season 2 finale, Christian and Tara finally talk and they both admit to each other that their feeling for each other never went away. She offers to let him spend the holiday at her house again, but instead of spending the holiday with her, Christian goes on the road with his father. Though he does leave, he promises Tara she'll see him again for third year. At the start of Season 3, Christian still hasn't arrived back at the academy, and Tara sets out to find him. When she does, he seems to not care that she's there. He eventually does show up back at the Academy, but he again states to her that he doesn't want to get back together with her, and that she's acting desperate. Though there are bumps, the two slowly grow into a friendship again throughout the year, and Tara begins developing feelings for him again. She reveals to him that she tries so hard to make her feelings stop because it never works, but she can never make them stop. After a while, Christian begins getting his future in check, and he approaches Tara and tells her that he wants to be with her. They begin a relationship again and then, in fear of saying something wrong and arguing, they end the relationship. Neither of the two seem happy about this; Christian even says to her, "I don't think I'm ever going to love anyone the way I love you." At this point, although they're broken up, the two still show they care immensely about one another. In the final episode, Christian tells her that they'll take everything slowly and work their relationship out together. Though it is not shown, they are said to have gotten back together in the end. In Dance Academy: The Movie, it is confirmed that the two are back together when Tara comes to his class and the two share a kiss. Later Christian asks Tara to basically move in with him by saying "Why don't you come spend 5 nights a week at my place?". The two briefly break up while Tara is in New York but end of back together in the end once Christian comes to New York to see Tara. Kat Karamakov Christian and Kat were friends in first year, not really close but close enough. Christian and Kat kissed at her birthday party in first year. They both admitted it was a mistake. Kat has a crush on Christian, though, but she didn't show it much. In second year, Christian told Kat that he liked her, and they kissed. Kat knew it was wrong, and said that it wouldn't work (Tara and Christian had broken up). That didn't stop Christian from flirting with her. Tara heard over a walkie talkie that Christian and Kat kissed, and she was angry. Christian and Kat eventually became a couple, and Tara gave her blessing to their relationship. Later on, everyone goes to the ice rink (organized by Ben for Tara) and Kat watches Christian look at Tara. She realizes he is still in love with her and ends the relationship. He was shocked because he hadn't realized that he still loved Tara. Zach noticed in class that they weren't working well together, and told them to sort it out. Christian says that he doesn't care that Tara is with Ben, and Kat said, "Just admit you're in love with someone who doesn't love you back." Christian finally realized that she was right, and went to tell Tara that he still loved her. But Sammy's death complicated matters. Kat said she will be a better friend. Sammy Lieberman Christian and Sammy were never really close, until later on after Tara broke up with him. Sammy and Christian then became good friends, even best friends, and hung out a lot. Later on, Christian stops spending time with Sammy to be with Tara (they had broken up) and Sammy found himself jealous. Sammy had offered to have Christian for the holidays- his father had to sign a form. But when Sammy finds out he likes Christian more than 'mates', he avoids him and hides his father's signature. Christian finds it, and enraged, forces Sammy to tell him the truth. From them the two are more distant, but are still friends. When Sammy dies, Christian is distraught and disappointed about the relationship that the two had. Ethan Karamakov Ethan and Christian have been in the middle of 'friends' and 'enemies'. Christian once stole Ethan's wallet- unsuccessfully. However, when Ethan starts dating Tara the two become more of rivals, until Tara and Christian kiss 'by accident' while Tara's dating Ethan. Abigail sends a photo of them kissing to Kat, who shows Ethan. Ethan and Christian then become bitter enemies- but their friendship is restored slowly. Quotes *"So is it an attention thing? You know, stripping in front of strangers. 'Cause that's cool, I mean, I'm sure they have support groups." *"I think I need a break from us. A break up." *"When you're kissing the right person, it's always simple." *"I'm calling it compromise and happy girlfriend." *"I'm sick of leaving you alone, Tara. Yeah, you're the most annoying person I have ever met. Most of the time, I don't even want to be around you. And there are other times... where you're the only person. And I like you." *"Oh, You're the little girl in the training bra. High-pitched voice, happens to spy on guys in the bathroom. That's you, right?" *"Well I know everything about you. It's kind of being broadcast around the whole school." *“When you don’t know where you come from, you have all these questions. About your mannerisms, your failures, even stuff you’re okay at. You don’t know if they’re inherited from someone you never knew, or whether they belong to you.” *"He wants a dolphin jumping through a rainbow." *"It's like a web of lies." *"Something's different. You... Got a new training bra." *"That we're a power couple?" *"Yes training bra, because the whole world revolves around you." *"You're not ditching me because you're confused. Alright?" *"Okay, go, right now. I wanna see you do fun." *"I'm pretty sure those are urinals in there, unless you can go standing up." *“You know, I liked to do my own thing when I was your age.” *“I’ve been the project before, okay, I know what it’s like for people to come in and help. What happens to that kid when you get bored?” *“Dude, get out.” *"You don't really make it sound like fun, which is kind of a priority right now." *"According to Ethan, your life is in danger." *"I'm known for throwing good things away." *"You do know that at some point this year, we're gonna wanna kill each other? So lets make a deal... nothing's getting in between us." *"I finally worked out what we both had in common: this is it for us. These guys are our family. So quit dancing, blow off your parents, but at least say goodbye." *"So, apparently there is this basic human reaction to fear. It's called the flight or fight response. When something scares us our first response is to run, very fast, in the opposite direction. The second response is actually much harder. It's where you ignore every instinct, and instead of running, you stay and fight." *"Working in your crappy garage isn't my idea of a dream job." *"I don't think I'm ever gonna love anyone the way I love you." (to Tara) *"I should have said... I should have said I missed you too." (to Tara) Trivia *His zodiac sign is Sagittarius. *His favorite food is pizza. *He knows how to skate, surf, and ride a motorcycle. *He dated Kat in the same way he dated Tara. **He kissed both girls before they started dating, but then his relationships with the girls grew cold, and he fought with them often. *He said that he's known to throw good stuff away. *His voicemail message is "This is Christian. Voicemail costs money, so be interesting." *It's still unknown why Kaylah calls him Cheddar. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Teens